Zenos (Nightmare)
In Mytholgy many people have classified mythology to have a evil diety. However; one can never define evil until one has discovered that it not only exists but it is Intellgient. Zenos Zenos in Greek Means "Cruel" and in Rome he is known as Malum. Zenos is unimaginally cruel to a level no god nor demon can concieve or be willing to commit to. His power is described to be so influencial that nearly no race has ever been able to resist. He is the father of "The Five". The reason for multiple names is that The five who understod just how powerful Zenos could be come realized that if they could break him up into lesser beings that have less power. However over time they continued this process until they realized that they needed to shatter him across the whole omniverse. What they didn't realize that if one of shatttered remnates of Zenos died or was killed the others would gain more power. The orginal part of Zenos is in the lock though. Nightmarish power Zenos, before the five was already very powerful. However is power grew has more beings fell to his near unstoppable will. If they died enslaved to his will then they were part of his power for all time. "Those who fall to my power, ever increase my will on others, for all time". Nightmare's powers include all of the his children's with one particular special ability. He has an ability to influence anyone to act under his power. His true malovence was once described by a philospher in old atlantis. "I sit upon a mountain and whisper unto the air, why must Zenos be contained. We build our homes so that we may live always to the east which we belive to be benvolance. However we entreat our enemies to the left side of the house which we regard as manevolent. Our tradition is so defined for when the day comes when Zenos breaks free he will not attack us personally. The universe will bend and break and form his eternal face. We will never know peace for evil will never cease." Alexopa Spear, Senator, 2000BC. Appearance In the Other Zenos is a hypothetical Deity in Warhammer 40K. He would be the product of all the Chaos Gods merged together as a unified force. With examples as shown of the powers of each of the Chaos gods, even they could ever concieve the power of pure malovence. Since his power is supposed to be beyond all known limit he is often still refered to as the one who is beyond the prison of prisons and the master of supreme influence limtless corruption power. Zenos will be achieved eventually whether chaos gods do it or not. What they have yet to realize is that within a space beyond the Warp their powers are merging to one point. Slowly, but ever more so the enity at the center of all of it will be something the chaos gods could not even begin to understand. A unified evil so powerful that even the universe itself will be shattered upon his emergence. He does have followers who are slowly decieving the forces of evil to dispell more and more of their power over onto their foes. Little do they know that once one has done evil his sin is a permant boost to the power of Zenos. Even before The chaos gods existed Zenos existed in unity with 6 other diety's of untold power however when the six had locked him away and started this Omniverse, they disappeared except for one who had the power to destroy all and could not possibly be stopped. The Omega if found could be the ultamite weapon for any civilization for the Omega can easily kill a deity but, a unfied force of evil will be his downfall. May the chaos gods have mercy and never use their power again. The sooner they leave and never return to act against humanity the less possible chance Zenos will escape. For when Zenos escapes the Lock and all reality that exist and all non reality will become but, a far off thought. Zenos will create enviorments that will make the chaos gods suffur in endless pain for all eterinty. There will be no such thing as chaos ever again. Only an order of eternal suffuring and pain. Imprisonment The Lock, Teras Nak, and The Enshadowed Warp are just many of thousands of names Zenos' prison. However, there are many other things stored here. The Ackyote for one are direct created products of Zenos. The Ackyote are described to be the only true pure Evil race since to them it doesn't matter if they commit Xenocide to themselves or to millions of other races. The Ackyote are decribed to aliens of such gruesome nature that their mere thoughts cause space itself to bend and collapse in pain and fear of the species and their dreaded creator. The other ones that dwell in this twisted realm are creatures and people who have truly accepted Zenos has supreme overlord. These beings become more powerful as the universe dissolves more into chaos. One thing that separates the boundry between the Enshadowed Zone and the warp and reality. If someone where to detonate a halogenic torpedo anywhere the result who be a direct sub space tear which opens a direct access point to the Realm and the Apokolips who begin. For the realm once broken can not be repaired. The Prophecy Time is short, if peace cannot be restored then all shall be lost when the race that storms the warp shall break the realm and the enemy will be released. The first enemies will be chaotic and mindless merely causing turmoil on all worlds. The next enemies will be powerful and destructive they will wipe out half of all life from the universe. ( including the chaos gods) The real enemy when it emerges will reshape the universe in his image and all who have survived and all who have not will be forced into a new torment which will have no end. But hope lies in the awaking of its mate, for its mate and her followers will be granted eternal bless for all time in a world without pain, where all species can merge and become truly at rest for all time. After nearly 5 trillion years a powerful entiy will come and put an end to Zenos and his rule and all from his mate and to all those who serve shall vanish from existance as the future ponders what will live next. The Omega is coming! 23:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC)Freeman23